Riddle Me This
by Babysh3ll
Summary: Being a first year at Hogwarts isn't easy. Albus and Rose soon discover this when they find themselves in different houses, forcing them to be separated for the first time. A recurring rumour about a girl has caught their attention after it begins to generate concern within the family. Who is she? Where has she come from? And why do they think she is so dangerous?
1. The Girl That Wasn't Meant to Be

**One**

**The Girl That Wasn't Meant to Be**

**September 2017**

The ground was compact beneath my feet as I sped away from her. I could taste the saltiness of my own tears and the rain that pelted down upon my face. My clumsy feet trying desperately to keep steady in the dark of the night. It was freakishly cold for an early September's night and I had never anticipated making such a spontaneous decision; all I had known was that I had to get out of there. I had only grabbed a bag with one change of clothes and the only picture I owned. The only thing that had ever made any sense to me. _Her._

_But where will you go now? You've not thought this through, have you? You have nowhere to go! _my mind nags, causing a pulling, sickening sensation to build and rise in my stomach.

A retch builds in my throat and I push it back, knowing that if I were to stop now, she would catch me and find me.

_Breathe. _

If I keep running in this direction, I will find an outbuilding, a barn, something just for the night. In the morning I will keep going.

_I have to keep going._

Eventually I approach a large farm house. It looks weathered and old… and occupied. I sigh, frustrated and my mind scrambles to try and think of an alternate option.

_Sneak in? I can't just sneak in! What if it is inhabited by muggles? Oh, good lord why couldn't it have just been an empty barn? I'm going to have to knock and beg them to have me and hide me…just for the night. I have to keep going._

A fresh spell of frustrated tears spill down my face to my chin. I wipe them away furious with myself for being so damn emotional tonight.

There was nothing else for it, I was going to have to knock on this stranger's door and just pray they were the type of folk who would help a terrified young girl out on a stormy night like this.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

The wait for them to answer the door was painful. I stood there; jittery, jumping around, my body unable to still itself, chilled to the bone. Finally, there was movement beyond the solid farm house door. My blood ran ice cold and the handle began to twitch and the door slowly opened.

The man opened the door just a fraction and peered out into the bleak night, squinting at me from behind his glasses with a confused look on his face.

'What on earth are you doing out there on a night like this? You'll catch your death! What is it you want?' He frowned, obviously frustrated and confused to find me on his doorstep.

'I…I… I… was… just'. I tried to speak, my words stuttering as I shivered in the cold.

'And at this time of night as well!' He grumbled, shaking his head and frowning at the watch on his wrist. He looked up at me and in an instant his face changed. His features softened. 'Well I suppose it's not going to do you any good standing out there all night trying to explain yourself is it? Come inside.' He gestured with his arm, holding it out and opening the door so that I could come in, and he closed it behind me.

'Th…th...thank you' I stuttered gratefully, before taking the throw he handed me.

'Here, use this to yourself off. I will get you something warm to change into.' He disappeared, leaving me to take in my surroundings. I was stood in a large, old country style kitchen, which was rectangular in shape. The tiles behind the Rayburn stove were orange and cream with salmon coloured wallpaper that was beginning to peel in certain places. The kitchen consisted of sturdy oak cupboards topped with mottled cream marble worktops. It was old but well kept. The smell of home cooking was still fresh in the air, which must have been from his evening meal. I caught sight of the clock on the wall.

_Midnight._

I sighed. I was incredibly lucky he was still awake.

He returned with a large brown house coat that looked old and dog-eared, but warm and a much better alternative to the sodden clothes that clung to my ice-cold body. The kind man passed me the garment and left me to change. Once I was dry and comfortable, he sat me down, passed me a hot cup of cocoa and began to question why I was here.

'Forgive me, I never properly introduced myself,' He started. 'I'm Amos.' he took my hand and shook it. 'What brings a young lady such as yourself this far out of town on a cold stormy night like this?'

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you the real reason. _I thought to myself. _I'm going to have to choose a convincing lie._

'I was looking for something. Someone.' I muttered, taking a sip of my cocoa.

'Someone?' He repeated, a crease forming on his forehead as he frowned. He seemed to frown a lot. I took in his features; noticing he wore rectangular shaped glasses, that kept slipping down his nose; his sandy hair was long and gathered at the top of his neck and around his ears; flopping about onto his forehead whenever he turned his head. His face was soft but aged, as if he had known real pain in his life. His eyes pierced straight into mine and I held the gaze. Amos gave me the impression that he was kind and he was safe. Something I had never fully experienced in my life. Suddenly I knew what lie I was going to tell him.

'I guess I was looking for you.' I said with a shrug, dropping his gaze as I finished staring into my mug, unable to look him in the eye as I lied.

'For me?' He exclaimed, a puzzled frown covering his face.

'Yes,' I continued cautiously, 'My mother told me I would find you here'

'Your mother?' He repeated. 'Who...'

'Yes, sadly she passed away.' I interrupted, quickly. 'You see, she told me about you, lots about you'

_This isn't working. He knows you're lying. Think. Think._

I quickly pointed my wand towards him from inside the dressing gown pocket.

'She told me all about you. She told me that you are my uncle. My only living relative.' I spluttered.

Panic rose in my throat and in a flash of a moment, I dropped my mug of hot cocoa, watching as it smashed against the terracotta tiles. I pointed my wand at a startled Amos.

_Confundus._

Before he could stop me and before I could catch a chance to think this through, I had placed the Confundus Charm upon Amos.

I watched as his face softened to a soft glow. He now wore a relaxed smile and I continued to weave my web of lies. Amos taking in every word and believing every tiny detail I told him. I had a huge pang of guilt but what option did I have?

I had no other choice.

I had nowhere else to turn.


	2. Albus Severus

**Two**

**Albus Severus**

**September 2017**

Fear ran down my spine as we sped our way through Kings Cross Station. Of course, the surroundings were familiar, but it had always been different when we were taking James to Platform 9 & ¾. This time I would be going with him.

I watched as James sprinted towards the solid wall with his trolley filled with his suitcase and belongings. Mum gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

'Go on love, it's as easy as anything.'

'How about we do it together?' Dad beamed at me, 'On three. One, Two, Three!'

And the pair of us ran towards the wall, everything going black for a split second.

There it was. Right in front of us. Hogwarts Express – a sight to behold and this time I was climbing on board!

We saw them standing dead ahead. James had already found them and was chatting away to Uncle Ron.

'Hey big guy!' Uncle Ron beamed at me, before throwing an arm around my shoulders. 'All set and ready for your first year at Hogwarts? I know our Rosie can't wait to get stuck in!' He mused, elbowing Rose in her ribs accidently. 'Sorry love.'

'He's a little apprehensive but I'm sure he will be fine!' Dad mused behind me; I could tell he was motioning behind my head to Uncle Ron, getting him to change the subject.

'Erm, Dad,' I pulled him to one side.

'Albus?' He quizzed me, trying to read my expression.

'What if I'm not put in Gryffindor house? What if I end up stuck in Slytherin?' Stress was eating away in my gut as I asked the question.

'Albus Severus Potter. You are named after two of the bravest wizards I have ever known. Both were headmasters at Hogwarts and outstanding wizards. And one of them were from Slytherin house.' He smiled at me, squeezing my shoulders in reassurance.

I had heard this story so many times in my life and had never realised the weight and importance until this very moment.

'The sorting hat does take into consideration your choices and where you will feel most comfortable. It doesn't matter which house you end up in, they will have gained a great wizard.'

His words rained a downfall of relief upon me and I embraced him in a final goodbye. We all said our goodbyes and I climbed aboard the Hogwarts express with James and Rose, all of us waving goodbye from the seats in our carriage.

'Don't stress,' James nudged me with his elbow, making me jump a mile in the air, 'you have nothing to worry about. I don't see why you wouldn't be in Gryffindor anyway; all the family is.'

'Yeah, no pressure' I rolled my eyes at him and slouched in my seat like a stroppy three-year-old with my arms folded. Luckily the conversation didn't need to be continued as we were interrupted by a sound rattling along the narrow corridor of the train carriage, a sound which turned out to be the elderly lady with the snack trolley. The others chose their snacks and returned to their seats but for once I wasn't feeling up to a chocolate frog. I turned and faced out of the window of the carriage, trying to settle the knot in my stomach; psyching myself up to at least try and be excited for my first Hogwarts experience.

I was most likely worrying over nothing. Right?


	3. An Unexpected Sorting Hat Surprise

**Three**

**An Unexpected Sorting Hat Surprise**

We had arrived in Hogsmead Train station just before sundown. As we stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, laden with our bags and belongings, the sunset cast an exceptional orange, red and golden glow upon the castle and its surroundings, including the great lake.

I took a deep breath and stood amazed at the beauty of the castle in all its glory upon the golden hour.

'It is stunning' I breathed, turning to my cousins. My cousins who were all of the male species and not at all bothered by, or had even noticed this spectacular occurrence. I sighed, declaring my annoyance at their obliviousness which caught the attention of Albus.

'Did you say something, Rose?' He mumbled, fiddling on with his satchel bag becoming tangled in it and becoming more stressed by the second.

'No, nothing oh dear cousin of mine' I mused, giggling as I helped to untangle him from his predicament. 'You really are mad for getting so stressed about this Sorting Hat nonsense. Dad told me it means bugger all – at the end of the day we are all still family and friends. Plus, Mum said they had many friends across the houses in their time at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah I suppose that is true.' He sighed, straightening himself up and looking tidier than before. 'Thanks Rose.' He smiled.

'Hey, it's what I'm here for remember?' I put my arm around his shoulder and squeezed him. 'Now, onwards!' I strode on in the direction of the moving students and just hoped that if I appeared confident that maybe some of it might rub off onto Albus. He followed me and in front of us was my cousin, and Albus' older brother, James.

'Last one in a boat is a stinky cauldron!' He jibed and raced on ahead. We raced after him, hustling into a boat on the shore. 'Usually us experienced Hogwarts lot have to hop in the carriages up to the castle but Hagrid said it would be cool if I could show you first years the ropes just this once.' James pulled a silly face at me, knowing full well how much he would be winding up Albus.

'Urgh. So embarrassing James.' Albus rolled his eyes, folding his arms. 'I won't make any friends if I'm stuck with your ugly mug.'

'Shut it, you! You have no idea!' He winked at me. He was so bad for winding him up. I could feel the full scale melt down from Albus bubbling already. It was written all over his face.

'The girls in Gryffindor House are always fighting over me. They can't get enough of 'James Potter, Harry Potter the war hero's son'… Works every time.' He portrayed the importance of this, waving his arms in a round motion as he said it.

'Give it a rest!' I laughed aloud at him and all his ridiculousness, giving him a gentle kick on the shin. 'You really are full of it.'

'Pshhh, we will soon see.' Albus mused back at his brother, a faint tinge of amusement creeping in on his lips.

'Right then.' James turned to us and addressed us at the gigantic doors at the front of this spectacular castle. 'This is where I leave you. One of the Professors will come and collect you so that you can all get changed into your robes and bring you into the great hall. Good Luck – catch you on the flip side!' and with that he was off, following the other students into the castle.

We didn't have to wait long before a witch appeared before us, urging us to move forward and into the castle.

'Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Abernathy and I will be your Deputy Head during your time here at Hogwarts, and Head of House for those who are lucky enough to be placed in the noble house of Ravenclaw. If you would like to follow me, we shall head this way to where you may all change and get ready for your grand entrance.' She clasped her hands together and smiled upon us before turning around and briskly making her way into a room to our right.

Once everyone was ready, Professor Abernathy returned and addressed us all once more.

'Now that you are all dressed for the occasion and ready for your grand entrance into our magnificent Great Hall, I would just like take this chance to wish you all good luck. May you all go forth and do great things during your time with us at Hogwarts.' She bowed low and then moved aside, holding her arms out to one side and ushering us through into the foyer outside of the hall. There was a buzz of hushed conversation among us first years and I turned to Albus and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me, a terrified look on his face.

'We're in this together.' I whispered to him and he squeezed my hand in response, clearly too tense to speak.

The doors to the Great Hall opened slowly and in one fluid movement all us first years began to move forward. My heart pounded in my chest and my stomach was alive with butterflies – a mixture of nerves and excitement hit me.

As we walked on through the hall, I couldn't help but look all around me. The Hall was stunning – the bewitched ceiling displaying the night sky and all of the stars above was breath taking. The brightly coloured house banners hung above the edges of the hall and the stage at the front which housed what looked to be all of the teachers and professors.

Right at the front in the middle of the stage was an old, worn chair with what I can only guess to be the infamous sorting hat; which was perched upon the seat of the chair.

Professor Abernathy climbed the few steps at the front of the stage and came to rest, standing to the right of the chair. We gathered at the bottom of the steps with her encouraging the stragglers at the back to move forward. She produced a scroll that appeared to be some kind of list; a list that tumbled down to her feet.

'First years.' She boomed, her voice loud and purposeful. 'When I read your name aloud, please come and join me upon the stage to be sorted into your house.'

'George Andrews.' She called. A boy from the back made his way to the front and up onto the stage. He seemed a little nervous when he sat down onto the chair. We all watched eagerly, desperate to hear the first decision the hat made. It mumbled away and twitched upon George's head. I studied Georges face – he seemed to be relaxed. Always a good sign.

'Hufflepuff!'

The sorting hat bellowed, causing a huge cheer to rip through the entire hall as everyone celebrated the outcome. George made his way to the Hufflepuff table, a crowd of students leaping up to embrace him and give him their congratulations.

'See,' I whispered to Albus, 'there is nothing to be afraid of.'

We waited patiently for our turn. My butterflies leapt with every decision the hat made.

'Rose Granger-Weasley'

My stomach leapt and danced as my feet began to move forward, following Professor Abernathy's command. I felt a pang of guilt leaving Albus standing there on his own knowing that my sorting would probably send him into a nervous frenzy. I just hoped and prayed we would be sorted together.

I gingerly sat down onto the chair as Professor Abernathy held the sorting hat in the air above my head. She gently lowered it down and placed it upon my head. It was heavier than I had expected.

'_Ahh, Rose Granger-Weasley, a what a pleasure' _it said fondly, as if we were old friends. _'Your mother and father achieved great things at this school. I have no doubt that you too will go on and achieve great things. Your mind is quick and logical; your heart is big and your courage is strong.'_

The hat paused for what seemed like an eternity before it declared,

'Gryffindor!'

All sound left my ears, leaving only a buzzing as I watched the scene in front of me, focusing in and locking eyes with Albus who looked lost among the crowd. His face lit up when he heard the verdict and jumped up and down, clapping furiously. My eyes found my cousins, all of them standing and cheering me on from the Gryffindor table. My legs finally managed to cooperate and lift me from the chair and I made my way over to my house table. I beamed from ear to ear and was pulled into an embrace by James and my cousin Fred.

'Well done Kiddo!' Fred beamed at me, shaking my shoulder supportively with his hand.

I sat down on the bench at the table and we all turned our attention back towards the sorting.

I could only just see the top of Albus' head, his black hair bobbing at the top of the dwindling first year crowd.

A few names passed and my new peers were sorted according to the wishes of the sorting hat. Professor Abernathy continued, her voice loud and empowering.

'Scorpius Malfoy'

Fred turned towards me and muttered 'Here we go. I don't think the hat will find this one hard to place. I would bet all my pocket money on him being plonked right into Slytherin House.'

James laughed at Fred before turning his attention back towards the Malfoy boy.

I remembered my Dad's words earlier this summer.

'_And Rose. You'll want to steer clear of that bloody Malfoys boy.' He had huffed. 'Trust Malfoy to have been a slick git and end up with his son at school the same as my children.'_

'_Oh, I'm so sure that he will have had this in mind at the time when he was planning a family.' Mum had scoffed and rolled her eyes at Dad. 'But seriously Rose honey, you are probably best taking your Fathers advice on this one. The Malfoys have always been… tricky.'_

'Slytherin!' The sorting hat yelled out to the hall and the far table erupted in cheers and woops.

'See, I'm never wrong me!' Fred boasted with a goofy grin upon his face. James shook his head at him.

It wasn't long after that we heard what we were waiting for.

'Albus Potter'

We watched as he dragged his feet up to the steps. He sat down on the chair facing us all with a mournful look on his face. He looked as if he was muttering to himself.

It felt like forever but eventually the sorting hat made its decision.

'Slytherin!' He clamoured. Albus's chin dropped.

'What?!' James shouted suddenly rising to his feet, fists banging on the table in front of us. 'There must be some sort of mistake!'

'That cannot be right, that!' Fred exhaled; he must have been holding his breath as I was.

'Calm Down, Mr Potter.' Professor Abernathy warned, giving him a scornful look. 'Return to your seat.'

James lowered himself back down next to me, his hand balled into a fist.

'What happens now?' I asked James, my head unable to process what had just happened.

'We can't do anything. The sorting hat has made its decision. It cannot be reversed.' Fred sighed, putting his chin into his hands.

I looked across, watching Albus leave the chair and make his way towards a very shocked crowd of Slytherin students. Scorpius stood up and shook Albus' hand before moving along the bench allowing him to sit next to him.

'This better not be a sign of things to come at Hogwarts.' I grumbled to James and Fred, blinking back a tear and taking a sip of my pumpkin juice, swallowing the horrid feeling that was growing in my throat.


End file.
